


Welcome to Huggy's

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not hard to find, if you know where to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Huggy's

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 131: Huggy's Place.

He's not hard to find, but you have to know where to look. In this world of shadows the line between light and dark ain't easy to see, but he walks it—hell, he struts on it every day, a high-wire act without a net. And he does it with a smile.

He's a product of these streets, after all; graduated _some cum loudly_ from the school of hard knocks, and proud of it. There ain't no shit that goes down here that he don't get a whiff of.

His name is Huggy Bear, and Bay City is his Place.


End file.
